


Big Pro ft. ppl from ME universe

by Firo Ranger (Prouzr)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Big Pro, Mass Effect - Freeform, Other, Tha Pro-uzr - Freeform, undead army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prouzr/pseuds/Firo%20Ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that this is still in a BETA stage, so please review it and tell me everything you don´t like that I should fix. English is NOT my mother tongue</p>
    </blockquote>





	Big Pro ft. ppl from ME universe

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is still in a BETA stage, so please review it and tell me everything you don´t like that I should fix. English is NOT my mother tongue

Disclaimer  
No one outside Mass Effect universe I mention is real, Pro is kinda based on me. 

 

Have you ever wondered what would happen if you could be in your favorite universe? What would you do, who would be your allies and who your foes, and most of all, how much your actions would change everything. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1: God himself

Jane Shepard, the heroine of the Alliance. The one who stopped Saren, defeated the Collectors, and the one who was all along right about the Reapers, was standing on the Crucible preparing to make the hardest decision of her life. At this moment, her mind was full of thought as she was trying to think what would be the best. She remembered all of her friends and innocent people who were killed by the Reapers. She remembered Liara, Garrus, Thane, Kasumi, Ashley. She remembered Cerberus. Then, the decision was made. Reapers must be destroyed. Jane started to slowly move to the key energy tube. Incredible pain could be felt all over her body and caused her to stop and take a deep breath. In every second, millions are dying, she must avoid resting as much as possible. Jane walked only a few meters, but it felt as if she walked a million miles and her goal was still far away. At this moment, the depression was only getting stronger and stronger. But she wasn´t stopping, nothing can stop me she keeps repeating to herself. The energy tube was almost in her firing range. She decided to take one last break, to say farewell to the world, to her friends, to Liara. Jane slowly closed her eyes and leaving them closed for a few seconds as she takes one of her last breath. When she finally opened them, everything was blurry. She didn´t care much about it, because it was probably due to one of her many injuries. But what wasn´t an injury´s cause was the fact that someone was standing in front of her. As was her eyes started to focus on the person, she wasn´t sure if he is really there or it´s just her imagination. The person was clearly a male. Approximately 1.9 meters high. He was wearing a white sleeveless vest, dark green shorts and white shoes. He has some sort of armor or folded weapon on his right forearm. The strangest thing about him, and the first reason Jane thought he was a creation of her exhausted mind, was his mask. Round white mask with two lines of tears coming from his larger cut outs for eyes and a three lines of green tape covering his mouth where the lips should be, it ends above his chin. She could see his hair because of the vest´s cape.  
“Hello, commander Jane Shepard.” He said. She couldn´t quite understand his words because of his mask.  
“How do you know my name.”  
“That´s not important.” He said almost immediately.  
“I am God, and I decided to save you.” He came closer to her and place a device on her chest.  
“This will heal your most serious injuries and create a strong force field around you.”  
Jane felt as the device penetrated her armor and put needles in her body. It was either painless or she wasn´t able to feel pain anymore. She didn´t believe in anything at all right now. That person took away her pistol. His forearm thing transformed into a gun and shot the energy tube with a bright light. Then, everything went blurry, the bridge under her started to fall apart. As she was falling, the light consumed everything. So this is it, the end. Was Jane´s last thought before she lost her consciousness. 

 

“Quick, she is over here!” Shouted one of the Salarian rescuers.  
Jane was lying on the ground covered in a bunch of small pieces. Her armor was heavily damaged, full of cracks and somewhere was missing and her red hair were matted with blood. But there was no sign of that mysterious device that was given to her by the stranger.  
“Is she?” Asked a human medic.  
“Her vital signs are weak, but stable.”  
“Then we must act quickly. Call the shuttle, tell them we have a survivor and it´s Jane Shepard.”  
Shuttle slowly landed. There were two Asari connected to life support with medics constantly checking their vital signs. Salarian and the human with help of other rescuers moved the pieced and place Jane on the stretcher transferring her to the shuttle. Once it took off, they started to remove parts of her damaged armor. Some parts were burnt, some cracked and some even coved with blood both from the inside and outside.  
“Scan her bones.” Said the human.  
Salarian medic took his omni-tool and start scanning.  
“That´s weird. None of them are broken, but some are chipped.”  
“How about her internal organs?”  
“It seems that most of her internal organs aren´t damaged. It’s a miracle.”  
“Shepard, what are you?” He said as he looked at her. Her breath was making a fog on her plastic oxygen mask.  
“Although, she needs an operation. Look, she has a slow internal bleeding and some minor injuries. We should disinfect them.”  
Soon, this shuttle will join the others on their way to the nearest hospital. To the crowded hospital. To exhausted doctors. They don´t know what to do first, but Shepard´s reputation will surely guarantee her the best doctors and a first place on a long list, even if she wouldn´t agree with it, if she would be conscious. 

Jane was running. She was in a forest. Leaves were falling down. It was Autumn. Everything was colorful. She heard birds singing in the branches, somewhere was a small river. Everything was so beautiful, calming, but she started to feel weird. Like the weight of every single being in the world was on her chest. She fell down on her knees. Catching breath. Her hands and leaves on the ground started to blur. Then, she heard a kid´s laugh. She looked around, heavily breathing. Again, she heard a laugh. She forced herself to focus. Somewhere behind the massive trunks, was a young little girl. A blue young little girl. Liara! Her eyes were now perfectly focus on a young Asari as she was digging a hole.  
“Liara!” Jane screamed.  
Young Asari turned her head towards her. She saw her unique eyebrow-like facial markings.  
“Liara.” Said Jane quietly.  
Liara started running. Jane stood up and force her legs to run.  
“Wait Liara.”  
Nothing.  
“Please wait for me.”  
Liara stopped at the end of the forest, but she wasn´t a child anymore. She was wearing her battle outfit and looking at Jane. Then she turned around and vanished in the light. Jane followed her. She heard a painful sound. Beautiful forest in Autumn turned into a battlefield. She was there again. The final run to the portal, and Harbinger behind it, striking Alliance forces with his deadly red beams. She started running. Everything was exploding around her. Then, she heard him.  
“You have failed.” Said Harbinger with his terrifying voice.  
“No!” She screamed. 

Jane almost jumped from her bed. She was in the hospital. In the bed. In safe. She looked around. No one was here. It was a night, the sunblind prevented her from looking out. She could recognize some colors of the object that were in her room, so it wasn´t that late. Jane touched her body. First she realized that her armor was replaced with a standard patient dress. How obvious. Said a voice in her head. Second, her chest hurts. Both when she breathes and when she touches it. Jane took a calming breath and started listening. It seemed that her vivid dream didn´t draw attention. She was listening for a few minutes, the she slowly lied on the angled hospital mattress and closed her eyes.  
“It´s good to see ya again.”  
Jane quickly opened her eyes and almost jumped again. On the chair, which she didn´t saw earlier, was sitting that person who saved her on the Crucible. He was still wearing those white shorts and shoes, but this time, he had a white sleeveless shirt and a light grey baseball cap with something written on its front.  
“Oh, excuse me. I should prob introduce mahself. I am Pro-uzr.” He said in with really weird slangy voice partially muffled with his mask.  
“Pro-uzr? That is a name?”  
“Well, my real name is and will be a secret. Know what? Call me Pro, okay?”  
“Okay.” Said Jane, even tho it sounded kinda like a question.  
“I know ya have a lot of questionz, but we are in a hurry so you can have two. But the ´Why and how did you saved me´ will be answered later.”  
“Why do you wear that mask?”  
“Short version, to cover my identity and to look cool and menacing.”  
“You don’t either of it.”  
“Well, your sense of humor is back. So we can go now.”  
“Go where?”  
Pro get up and walked towards the door.  
“To find your friends.”  
“You know what happened to them?” If there was a sad, depressed, tired tone in her voice, now it was completely gone and she was fully conscious.  
“Like Ah said, only two questions.”  
“If you didn´t notice, I am in a hospital, dresses in a dress and probably after operations.”  
“I did notice, I have a new clothes for you and you are alright. Trust me.”  
“For some reason I don´t. If I was alright, my chest wouldn´t hurt and I wouldn´t have a damn nightmare!”  
“I´m not Johnny, I can´t heal everything. Can we please go now?”  
“I still don’t trust you.”  
Now, something broke in him.  
“Look Jane, I can give you your clothes, turn around, wait until you dress up and then help you find your friends, OR, I can use my powers to dress you up and take you by force to my ship. And trust me, even when you don´t have a facial hair it still hurts when you tear down a duct tape from your face.” And to give his words strength, he took a duct tape and make that sound of pulling its line.  
“Okay, anyways, I am still dreaming.” She said and stand up on the floor. It was really cold.  
Pro gave her a suitcase.  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“What?”  
“You bring clothes in an iron suitcase?”  
“Okay, next time I bring them in a hospital cart to be more stealthy.”  
“That sounds even worse. Can you please turn around?”  
“I hope they all are in a right size.” Said Pro as he turned around.  
Both of them went silent, as Jane started to dress up.  
“Well, I must admit that you guessed the size of my underwear.” Said Jane  
“I´m a real Pro ya know.”  
Jane laughed.  
“And tell me Pro, do you think that I would wear a sleeveless shirt?”  
“Well, I guess you wanna show your musclez.”  
“I´ll take that as a compliment.”  
“Okay, I´m ready. Do you know how do we get out?”  
“Yeah.” Almost shouted Pro.

Pro´s plan was really simple and brilliantly used the chaos. In the end, even a commander Shepard is just another patient and they were in a more private part of the hospital. The only problem was the Asari receptionist near the entrance.  
“So you are telling me that you are her friend?” Said the receptionist suspiciously.  
“Yes, he is one of my oldest friends. When he heard I am in a hospital he wanted to say hello to me and took care of me.”  
“I must see your card if you didn´t have any serious injuries that require an attention of a professionals.” Said and giving Pro a mean look.  
“This is not going to work.” Whispered Jane to Pro.  
“Why?”  
“You have a freaking mask on your face and you want to take care of me.”  
“Ya don’t know all my tricks.”  
“She´ll think you want to kill me outside.”  
“Well, it seems that you can take care of her mister – “  
“Johnny Scene.”  
“Johnny Scene. Just sign it here and she is yours.” And give him a tablet with stylus.  
Pro signed it.  
“Good bye.” Smiled Pro  
“Bye” Smiled Jane as well.  
Asari receptionist made some weird noise and returned to her work. 

“See I told ya.” Said Pro as they walked away from the hospital.  
“I still don’t know how she couldn´t see your mask but I could.”  
“I have a holographic device that make a real time animation of a face, but only from the front and certain distance.”  
“I see Johnny Scene.”  
“Nicks of two awesome gods put together to make a perfect cover.”  
“I bet you mixed their faces as well.”  
“Well yes. Otherwise it would be stupid to use only the mixed name.”  
Jane laughed but then froze.  
“What?”  
“How long have I been out?” Said as she looks at the damaged city. Most of the mess was cleared and some major buildings were rebuilt.  
“You were out almost for a month.”  
Jane bursts into tears and fall down. Pro kneeled down next to her.  
“I am sorry if this makes you sad.”  
“Are my friends dead?” Whispered Jane once she calmed down.  
“No, they live. I was watching them. Here look.” Pro showed her a device with a recording. They built a camp next to crashed Normandy. Joker was doing some repairs with EDI and Garrus´ help. Liara was looking at the stars. The rest was probably inside the Normandy.  
“I know you don´t trust me, you miss them. But I saved you there. If I wanted to kill you, I would kill you there. I wouldn´t use your friends as a bait to get you out of a hospital.”  
“That sounds reasonable.”  
“Take this.” Pro gave her a handkerchief.  
“Thank you.”  
“You are welcome.”  
They sit there until the sunrise in a silence. Once it touched the top of the highest buildings Pro stand up and offered her a hand. Jane accepted it.  
“So, where is your ship.”

Pro´s ship didn’t resemble anything Jane ever saw. It basically looked like a big T and was around fifteen meters long. Small bridge was located where the two lines cross. It was kinda burrowed, only the windows were above the hull. Ship´s design was smooth, with only two or three on the top´s beginning and a few meters of back line´s front sides breaking with antenna like things pointing towards.  
“This is your ship? It looks so,”  
“Alien?”  
“Yeah, but I never saw such design.”  
“I need to explain you a lot of things.”  
A small ramp dropped from the ship´s bottom.  
“Ladies first.” Said Pro gently.  
“Thanks.” Gave Jane Pro a smile.  
“Ship´s inside was as strange as the outside. Walls were white with three lime green lines under their center. Everything looked like a glass, it was so smooth. Even the floor.  
“I guess it´s inspired by your mask?” Said Jane as she walked deeper inside the ship.  
“Yeah.”  
“So, where is the crew?”  
“I am the crew. I went here almost alone.”  
“Alright, then which way?”  
“Forward you can choose your seat.”  
Path forward led to the bridge. It was bigger than Jane guessed by the look from the outside and it was black, unlike the hall. There were completely four chairs, two in the front and one on each side of the room. She took the left seat. It was really comfy. She touched it´s smooth leather surface. She leaned on and look at the black glass that guessed would be a console. Pro´s arrival was announced by his breathing.  
“How can you be in it?” Jane asked when sat down.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Can you even properly breathe in that thing?”  
“Even tho breathing isn’t necessary, yes. I can breathe in it.”  
“Okay.”  
Pro touched the console. Green holographic controls and options appeared. Jane look at the symbols. They resembled normal English alphabet, but some letters had a weird symbol above them and she couldn´t understand any word.  
“What is this language?”  
“This? It’s a Czech.”  
“Czech?”  
“Well, I see I have to be completely honest with you. Just wait a few seconds.”  
Pro touched some buttons and Jane felt as the sip took off.  
“Won´t they see us?”  
“No, we have an active cloaking.”  
“That’s impossible.”  
Pro blinded the windows and move his chair to side to face Jane.  
“Now please, don’t freak out.”  
“Why should I freak out?”  
“I am not from this universe.”  
“What?”  
“I am not from this univerze.”  
“I understood what you said, but I don’t get it. I mean, how is that possible?”  
“When I arrived here for tha first time, it was an accident. I waz tryin´ to shut down Corporation´s facility an´ it all blew up an´ I ended up here.”  
“I still don´t believe you.”  
“And I´m Undead.”  
“I´d rather believe that you are from other universe.”  
“I´ll show ya.”  
Pro took a pistol that Jane had in the Crucible. Stood up and aim at his chest.  
“What are you doing!”  
Then, he fired. Ship went completely silent. Jane couldn´t move how shocked she was, watching Pro with mouth covered by her hands.  
“See? I told ya I´m Undead.”  
Jane was processing what she just saw.  
“That’s impossible.” She whispered.  
“It is. You can now ask me whatever you want.”  
Jane was silent for a few minutes.  
“Who are you?”  
“My nickname is Tha Pro-uzr, supreme commander of the Undead Army´s forces. I was born in Prague 2038. Since 2057 I´m fighting Corporation.”  
“What is Corporation?”  
“Something like Cerberus, but way worse. Their projects and experiments are vicious and twisted.”  
“I see, so you and the Undead Army rebelled against them. Are you winning?”  
“It´s difficult to tell. Most of us are Undead like me, we covered our faces wit´ masks so we can live outside our cells and bases a relatively normal life. But Corporation always finds a was how to deal us some serious damage.”  
“Any other questions?”  
“In the hospital, you said that you have powers. Which?”  
“Well, telekinesiz, increased strength and I can´t die.”  
“What about more personal questions?”  
“Ask.”  
“What HU means.” Said Jane pointing at Pro´s tattoos on his arms.  
“It stands for Hollywood Undead. A band from LA. My dad loved it. He was always listening to them, and when I was old enough he played my all of their songs. It´s one of my best memories.”  
Jane could swear that she saw a tear in Pro´s eye.  
“But enough ´bout me. You should get some sleep. Come, I´ll show ya your room.”

Actually, it was Pro´s room. This ship was apparently built for solo missions. Pro´s room was located in the right wing. Bed was angled against the window, providing its user with a nice, calming view into the cold, silent Universe. Near the bed a small table with even a smaller lamp. There was also a chest of drawers. On it top were two frames. Pro wasn´t around, so Jane decided to look at them. On first was a girl with shorter hair that ended above her narrow shoulders. She wore a headband in her hair. She was smiling. The second one showed a bigger girl with a weird dark red mask that reminded Jane a fly. She was also smiling. Jane´s look was drawn by the girl in first frame. She picked up the frame and give it a closer look. The girl was really beautiful.  
“Sigh.” Said Pro, completely pulling Jane out of her thoughts.  
“Eh-excuse me. I didn´t want to - “  
“No, that’s okay.”  
Jane returned the frame back on its place.  
“Sigh and Linda.” Almost whispered Pro.  
“My two girls. It´s funny, there are so many years between them, and they are so similar.”  
“Many years?” Asked Jane.  
“Sigh died on Corporation´s rig in 2057, I met almost fifty years later.”  
“I´m sorry.”  
“Yeah.”  
“How old are you by the way?”  
“Old.” Smiled Pro  
“You know, I don´t age since I became Undead. But I wouldn´t go through it again.” Pro´s tone change in the middle of sentence from joking to more serious.  
“I understand.”  
“You should get some sleep.”


End file.
